objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
SlimerGamer953's BFDIA
ONLY I (SlimerGamer953) MAY EDIT. So... This is my version of BFDIA. I like season 1 better than Season 2, so i decided to try and make season 2 better! Im not saying its bad, this is just my version Contestants Returning Coiny Golf Ball (GB) Ice Cube (Icy) Match Needle Pen *NEW* Pencil Pin Rocky Teardrop (TD) Tennis Ball (TB) Newbies! Black Hole *NEW* Bomby Book Donut Dora Fries Gelatin Puffball Ruby TV *NEW* Yellow Face Episode 1: Yeah Who? I Wanna Know *Shows Leafy running from a mob consiting of Blocky, Pen, Teardrop, GB, TB, Icy, SB, Pencil, Needle, Coiny and Match. In the finale of season 1, Leafy was going to be crushed for stealing Dream Island, However, Firey swooped in and saved her. She is now being chased by a mob with Firey nowhere to be seen.* *cut to Leafy trying to jump on hills to get away from the mob, but failing, due to the mob reaching leafy every time she landed.* *in a forest, Leafy took the middle path* TB: Don't you think we're taking this a bit too far? GB: (Glare) Don't YOU want Dream Island? TB: Yeah, sure, I do, but we don't have to capture Leafy, do we? GB: Yes, we do. TB: Why? GB: Because if we let Leafy escape, she'll steal Dream Island! (Turns to Pen) Pen, which way do we go? Pen: (looks at the paths in thought) Hmmm.... (Points at right path) that way! Pencil: Pen! Pen! Just use the Leafy detector. (Brings out green remote with red button) Pen: Leafy detector? Pencil: (Presses the button, which starts the remote to shake) I mean, why prospect when you can detect! (Suddenly a large light erupted out of the Leafy Detector, grasping Leafy in the air. The mob catches up, and then turns off the Leafy Detector, and chases. They reach evil canyon, and Leafy tries to stay on the ledge. Suddenly a map flew into her face: Leafy: *gasps* Blue Sikdoo, we can too! (Gets sucked in the map) (Pin grabs the map, and shreds it into pieces. She grins as she throws the numerous pieces into the air) (Cut to black) Pen: (In front of Blocky, Snowball, and Eraser) Hey, Guys, Look! (A big TV appeared. There was an red section, and a green section. It was showing the votes for people that would get in season 2. Everyone was anxious to find out the results. And here they were. Total Votes: 15,532 Total Voters: 789 =RED SECTION= Book - 296 Yellow Face - 292 Puffball - 291 TV - 287 Pen - 285 Black Hole - 262 David - 251 Blocky - 239 Golf Ball - 215 Eraser - 185 Firey Jr. - 179 Taco - 159 8-Ball - 154 Fanny - 153 Snowball - 143 Cake - 134 Robot Flower - 119 Remote - 115 Marker - 109 Pie - 104 Balloony - 102 Naily - 100 Cloudy - 97 Lollipop - 95 Lighting - 93 Evil Leafy - 90 Bell - 90 Basketball - 86 Pillow - 79 Barf Bag - 78 Eggy - 77 Clock - 59 Gaty - 54 Grassy - 53 Roboty - 50 Tree - 49 Saw - 36 Bottle - 29 Bracelety - 18 =GREEN SECTION= 1st - Rocky - 1,008 2nd - Nickel - 892 3rd - Firey - 724 4th - Leafy - 606 5th - Teardrop - 585 6th - Bomby - 582 7th - Bubble - 556 8th - Needle - 489 9th - Spongy - 456 10th - Dora - 439 11th - Pin - 405 12th - Ruby - 381 13th - Tennis Ball - 359 14th - Coiny - 334 15th - Pencil - 320 16th - Match - 315 17th - Ice Cube - 313 18th - Flower - 312 19th - Donut - 307 20th - Fries - 303 (Then, a grey/gray section popped up, putting GB and Gelatin in the battle.) (Two scoops suddenly pick up the contestants, one for competing contestants, the other for non-competing.) Book: (looks at her name at the top of the red section) What? I didn't make it? That's impossible! Lollipop: Of course you didn't. Book: But I'm a wonderful book! Lollipop: I guess people judged you by your cover. Book: Hey! Wait... Hey! Wait.. HEY! Wa- (paper falls on Book's face) Huh? BFDI game rules? Eraser: Gimme That. (Grabs game rules out of Book's hand) Rule 1: Contestants not present may not Compete. Coiny: (smirks) Bet that's unfortunate. (Flower, Leafy, Bubble, Woody and Non-Existy's names disappear, causing Book, Yellow Face and Puffball to join.) Book: See I knew I would make it! Fries: Get away, I can't stand your cover. (Book then slaps Fries, and eats one of his French fries. Fries imatates her, by slapping Book and eating one of her pages, then quickly spits it out. Book then puts the page back in angrily.) Needle: (looking at Yellow Face) Yellow Face, you weren't up for voting. Yellow Face: They must've voted me as a joke. The must like my adverts. (Suddenly poorly drawn sad looking stickman appeared on screen) Hey! If you want to get someone to vote for you, then buy our- Fries: Yellow Face! Stop making ads! We have to do the contest. Eraser: (looks at game rules) Wait there's more: Rule 2: People who made it to the final 5 last season can't compete. (Firey and Spongy's Names disappear from the TV) Firey: WHATT? Coiny: Yes! Pin: (looks at Coiny) But are you two, like, friends now? Coiny: Agreeing at one thing doesn't mean we're friends. (Suddenly Pen and TV's names get into the green section) (Suddenly, a scoop picks up the boys and puts them into different sections) Firey: Now I'll never get Dream Island! Blocky: But you won last season. Firey: Whatever! Coiny: (Smiles) Good! Match: (Hi-Fives Pencil) Yeah! No more Spongy! Spongy: (sad) Aw, Seriously. David: (Slaps Spongy) HEY!! TB: That wasn't a nice thing to say, Match. Match: See, I had to deal with Spongy for like, seventeen thousand years, and it's such a relief to see him gone. (Firey lets out a sigh, an looks at the green group in sadness.) (Snowball was annoyed he didn't get in, and then looks at Firey, who was standing beside Firey Jr., who was a smaller version of Firey. Then he looked at Firey. Blinking. He then stared back and forth at the two until he become dizzy.) Snowball: (Gripping his head, teetering) HUH? (His eyes rolled back and he fell on the ground. Blocky and Remote looked at him in confusion.) Gelatin: So who's the host going to be? Puffball: (in a autotuned voice, flying around, changing sizes) Yeah who? I wanna know. Yeah who? I wanna know. Yeah who? I wanna know! Yeah who? I wanna know! Yeah who? I wanna know! Yeah who? I wanna know. Yeah who I wanna Knnnnoooowww! Pen: (with spiraling eyes, indicating he might by hypnotized, until he shook him self awake) I think Firey should be the host! After all, he DID win last season. Firey (grins) Ya-hah! (Runs to the accepted zone) Coiny: (worried) No! If he's hosting, it's game over for me! (Coiny then looked at Firey, who gave him a evil Leafy expression) GB: Eraser, any more rules? Eraser: Uhh... Oh yeah. (Suddenly a yellow sticky note popped up on the paper) Theres a note saying Nickel can't compete because he's on Inanimate Insanity. Nickel: But I won't be on that show any more! (Nickel's name vanished on the TV, causing Black Hole to be in the game.) Ruby: (shudder) He's so creepy... GB: Yes, but at least he's not David! (Points at the TV, which David's name was on top) David: Aw seriously? Eraser: Can I continue with the rules now? (He read the paper) Rule 3, Eliminated contestants must be killed. (Eyes widened) Wait, what? (Suddenly a big announcer crusher fell from the sky, and crushes everyone. But then we see it was just a hallucination. ) Eraser: Oh eliminated contestants must be treated with TLC. Oh, Okay. Wait.. (Suddenly a scoop popped up and grabbed the eliminated contestants, screaming.) (The new contestants look at Firey) Firey: What? GB: You're the Host! Do uh... Hosty stuff! Firey: Like what? GB: (annoyed) Like forming teams. TB: I think oneteam should have the original contestants, while the other should have the newbies! (Everyone gets into their teams) Pencil: (grins at Match) Their team might be equal, but not for long. Donut (raises a brow at Pencil) And what's THAT supposed to mean? Pencil: (cuts to their team, which is godly and unbelievable) We been here for two years and you (switch to the other team, which was trashy and ugly) have only been here for five minutes. The fans want to see there favorites again. Donut: It's not fair for you to assume that! Pencil: Well sometimes you have to deal with it. Donut: (Glare) Wh-What? Pencil: I said, sometimes you have to deal with it. Donut: WELL SOMETIMES YOU HAVE TO DEAL WITH BEING SLAPPED! (Slaps Pencil) Pencil: Well sometimes you have to deal with being stabbed! (Stabs Donut with herself) Donut: Well sometimes you have to deal with being set ablaze. (Puts Pencil on fire with Firey) Firey: Sometimes you two should calm down. Pencil: Sometimes Firey's right. Donut: Sometimes Firey's WRONG! Firey: But the rules are always right! (Holds up game rules, reading) Rule 4: Every episode, a member from a team must switch. (everyone gasps) Firey: That includes this episode! (everyone gasps again) Needle: Wait, we have to change NOW!? Gelatin: I don't mind, I would rather be on the other team. (Walks to veteran team) Fries: (following Gelatin) Me too. (Suddenly, everyone in the newbie team except for Donut switched to the other team. He gave them a Angry glare with only his eyes on the screen. Pencil does the same.) Pencil: (music stops) Wait, I like my screen like this. (Changes it to a rectangle covering her) Match: OMG, like me too! (High fives Pencil) Fries: Really? I like mine like this. (Changes it to a hexagon) Ruby: Well, I like mine like this. (Changes it to a star) Firey: Let's all show our favorite screens! Everyone: Yeah! -Everyone's favorite screens- Bomby - A circle. Dora - The blades of a fan. Pen - A smiley face. Match - Puffball. Teardrop - The Windows of a house. Needle - A target Dora - The number two. Pin - A small rectangle. Yellow Face - A Rainbow shape. TV - A explosion shape, with a weird tongue and smile. Dora - The number three. Puffball - Abe Lincoln's Head. Gelatin - A price of string. Coiny - A Firey death trap. Rocky - Barf. Dora - The number four. Black Hole - The TLC. Book - A house. Donut - The announcer. Firey - A Coiny death trap. Dora - The number five. Tennis Ball - A flower. Golf Ball - A recovery Center. Ice Cube - Three Davids. -Everyone's favorite screens- GB: Stop it people! ( Coiny remained on the other team until he felt a chill behind his back. He looked behind him to see Dora, Who remained still. Coiny stared at her, with sweat coming down his forehead. Everything was silent... Until it was broken.) Dora: (demonic voice) DEJA AHORA. Coiny: (runs to other team) I'm switching teams. (Looks at the other team, specifically Pin) Pin, why don't you switch too? Donut: Yeah Pin, you really should switch. (Pin became nervous and looked at the two teams) Donut: You would not believe how much you should switch, I highly recommend you to switch. Just go switch. Book: Yeah, Pin you should switch! Pin: What? Are you trying to exclude me? (the team she was in started chanting and pumping their fists in the air) Switch, switch, switch, switch! Pin: (runs to other team) Okay! I switched! Fries: Finally. Yellow Face: (reading rules) Rule 5, spin the wheel to choose the next contest! (Gelatin spun the colorful wheel. Everyone was waiting anxiously until it stopped and landed on "Tug of war") (everyone gasps) Theme song! Battle for Dream Island Again! Firey: (standing beside the smaller team, and staring at the larger team, on the other side of the pit. Both of them were holding a large rope. He smiled at both teams) So it's simple, first team to pull all members from the opposing team wins! Three.. (GB clenches her teeth on the rope) Firey: Two... (Donut places his feet in position) Firey: One... (Rocky sticks his tongue out with a blank expression) Firey: GO!!! (the larger team pulls the rope with all their strength, and quickly gets Pin, Coiny and Donut into the pit. Firey stares down the pit) Firey: (annoyed) That was anticlimactic. (Coiny, Pin and Donut scream as they fall down the list onto podiums with their names carved in it) Coiny: Did we lose? Pin: Yes, we did lose. Coiny: We should've won. Pin: I agree. Donut: Do not comment to vote! Instead, rate these videos. (It is revealed that the rules of voting changed. Instead of commenting, you go on contestants videos. Like for prize, dislike for elimination.) (Fade to black) Episode 2: Get Digging (A team composed of Coiny, Pin and Donut are in the forest about to talk about an important matter.) Coiny: Let's come up with a team name! Donut: Please tell me you did not just say that. Coiny: Why? Donut: Just FORGET IT! Coiny: Donut, we need a way to identify ourselves. Donut: Whatever! (Leaves the scene) (Coiny then looks at pin and is wondering why she is covered in ooze.) Coiny: Whoa! Pin, what happened? Pin: Last night I got really nervous about being eliminated, so I got real sweaty. Coiny: (runs his finger through the ooze) But Pin, this isn't sweat this is ooze! Pin: Yeah, Pins sweat ooze, not water. Coiny: Weird. Anyway, got any team names? Pin: How about the Coiny-Pin-Donut Bunch? Coiny: Seriously? Thats all you can think of? Pin: Well, what do you suggest? Category:BFDIA Category:SlimerGamer953 Category:Made by SlimerGamer953 Category:Coiny Category:Golf Ball Category:Ice Cube Category:Match Category:Needle Category:Pen Category:Pencil Category:Pin Category:Rocky Category:Teardrop Category:Tennis Ball Category:Bomby Category:Book Category:Donut Category:Dora Category:Fries Category:Gelatin Category:Puffball Category:Ruby Category:TV Category:Yellow Face Category:BFDI